


Save the Queen

by FireEye



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: ...and the world be damned.





	Save the Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lassarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/gifts).

Agrias can’t remember when she stopped needing to breathe.

History, after all, rarely recorded such little details. Kingdoms being won or lost, money changing hands, crop yields, certainly and to at least a pleasant veneer of accuracy, but not a disgraced knight huddled in the back parlor of a house of healing, being told that her cause was beyond hope, that a princess’s soul was fled and gone. Certainly not the heartfelt plea that the white wizard _try_.

“Try.”

The word that, in the very end, returned life to Ovelia, and restored purpose to her own.

For all that innocence was shattered. For all that purpose could be twisted. For all that the best of intentions could lead to paths most damned.

For all that every enemy Agrias felled in Ovelia’s name became one more ally in the quest to regain her birthright.

If ever it bothered her – watching brave knights and sorcerers, nobles and peasants alike struck down and given a new life under Ovelia’s banner – Agrias can no longer recall. Nothing more than a fleeting doubt, easily banished from her mind.

Ovelia smiles at her, the shadow of innocence with blood-stained lips, and naught else seems to matter.

**Author's Note:**

> ...er. Oops?


End file.
